Loving You
by Phillipfan24
Summary: "Yes. Yes Riley yes." She whimpered. "You're safe with me." He whispered in her ear. "I know." She whispered back. "Riley. Riley,I love you." Riley/OC sad story! Please review I don't know if it should stay a one-shot or continue on!


**I only own the OC girl! Very sad :(**

* * *

_SLAM!_ The door to her apartment flung open and the two young adults stumbled in not breaking their kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth as she moved her hands up to his hair running her hands back and forth. They backed into the door slamming it shut as his lips moved around her face and back to her non-visible vodka stained lips. Her hands fumbled shaking with anticipation while she tried to undo his belt. She broke it out of the loops and untucked his shirt tugging violently at his shirt, "Take-"

She was interuptted by him slamming his lips back onto hers his hands sliding up and down her thighs. "Off." She breathed.

"Impatient tonight, are we?" He smirked removing her own shirt as he slid his off leaving him bare skinned her standing inches from him in her bra. Her lips moved to his jaw and she kissed his neck and he unhooked her bra grabbing her breasts while he kissed her neck.

"Riley..." She moaned in pleasure.

"You're...intoxicating." He mused as she kissed under his jaw removing his pants and he kicked them off his ankles lifting her off the ground. "That's just the liquor, Ri." She grinned kissing his ear as he carried her to her bedroom. "Wait." She whispered in his ear as he was about to set her on the bed. She pulled down his boxers and her lips prodded him.

"God..." He groaned.

Her lips pulled at him her and she added her tongue. He soon came into her mouth and she swallowed without hesitation standing up his lips met hers again as they fell onto the bed together Riley on top of his companion. Taking her breasts back to his touch his lips slid down her ear and collar bone sucking on her rich warm skin. She tried to use her hands to meet Riley's touch but he took her wrists and pinned them above her head kissing her chest. "Not fair-mmm." she moaned loving every minute he used his mouth instead of his hands.

"I want you so badly." He whispered letting her wrists go. "I need you." She leaned up towards his face kissing him. He raised an eyebrow at the use of the word need but ignored it tearing off her skirt growling in anticipation. She brought his head down over her shoulder as he slipped a finger in her. "Yes. Yes Riley yes." She whimpered. "You're safe with me." He whispered in her ear. "I know." She whispered back.

"Riley. Riley,I love you."

He stopped and fell beside her. "What?" He asked. "I'm sorry, Riley but...I do. I love you." she insisted. "I can't hold it back any longer Riley. I'm in love with you." she confessed tears watering her eyes. "You can't love me." He shook his head. "I know. I know I can't...but...I do." She pressed on snuggling close to him. "You're just-"

"I know." She snapped a bit angry. But she softened her voice, "I know I'm just your fling girl, your plaything, your toy." She said. "But...I want to be so much more Riley please." She begged. "Shh, just go to sleep." He insisted. "But we need to talk about this now-"

"Don't worry. Just go to sleep." He said. She leaned up to kiss him again but he turned so she kissed his cheek. She let a few tears leak out but fell asleep.

However he stayed up looking at the ceiling wondering, how did this happen? At first she was just what she said she was; a plaything a fallback when he was lonely or mad at his girlfriend. The first time it was a drunken affair and his girlfriend broke up with him finding them in bed together in the morning; she made it up to him two nights later and they stayed that way ever since. He didn't want anything to happen with them he was her friend, but he couldn't be if shse loved him. She'd be heartbroken but it was only right. He couldn't see her again, it had gone too far between them. He picked his clothes up and dressed he opened the bedroom door and heard her soft voice whimper, "Riley?"

"Yes?" He asked. "You're leaving?" Her voice cracked and his heart broke at the sound. "Yes." He whispered hollowly. "Ever...coming back?" Her hoarse voice managed to choke out.

"I don't know." An answer he couldn't find was if he'd ever find the will to come back to her.

"I'll still love you."

"I know."

"Please?" She begged. "I can't." His answers became more and more simple too heartbroken to say too much.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back turning around. He let a tear fall out of his eye and nodded, "Goodbye Christie."

* * *

**So...review? Next chapter or oneshot? Tell me!**


End file.
